denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 13
It's the 13rd chapter of Rami Record. Summary Denzo says the main character of Flower's story is her mother and if her dead body is passed on to her mother, then her soul will be freed from her body. Denzo is convinced the main character of Flower's story after her adoptive father's party has gone. Of course Rami sympathized with it. Thomas says because of the control, it'll take more than a month to get to the Parish in the North, in addition, it was already rejected once. Rami says what if they visit the North Parish via the Palace. But its way is a problem. The Palace, the Intersecting Space of the parallel world, is strictly limited and managed only for the Holy visit mission, the dispatch of priests, and the business of the church. Because when someone use there for private purposes, it's able to cause a collapse of the parallel world with a little carelessness. Actually, in the past, Lou's teeth which is a virus crossed through the Palace and caused a catastrophe so it made one of the parallel universes completely a planet of death. In the Parish of South, the Deva in the South says to Rami and Thomas that it's too bad, and a matter of fact, when Flower was alive, the monk in charge of her also asked her to use the Palace, but in the end he didn't get approval from the church, and she want to help him, but the Bureau of Admin won't move at all, and he said the client stole Flower's dead body, and even if it's a condition of Holy visit, but the stand of the Parish, they won't sit back and watch. The private use of the Palace is only possible if the Deva of the Parish is approved by the church. But that permission is rare. Rami thinks poor Flower, at this time, she sees a cup and comes up with a new idea. Rami says the client claims to be an artist based on the dead body, and she can tell to Deva in the North to make sure that she's willing to buy her client's artwork, and from the perspective of the church, it's one of the important projects to collect valuable works of art, and when she check her eyes, she can change her mind, send the work back to South, and return it. Deva in the South says it's a forge an official document, but it's a great idea, and she has a condition instead. Deva in the South says if permission is granted, Rami will return the dead body to their Parish as soon as the work is over. In the end, with the help of Devas in the South and North, they're approved by the church in half a day, to use the Palace. At this time, Thomas gets the phone, and tells urgently that Denzo was robbed of Flower's dead body by someone. Denzo's face is a wreck. Characters #Denzo #Flower (mention) #Thomas #Rami #Deva in the South (debut) #Monk in charge of Flower (mention) #Deva in the North (mention) Lines Category:Chs.